<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totentanz by Palowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292925">Totentanz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palowe/pseuds/Palowe'>Palowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palowe/pseuds/Palowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大概想讲述的是关于Ardyn怎么获得治愈之力，六神的介入，Somnus从前和Ardyn关系很好到最终决裂，路西斯王族发家等等方面的一个故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bahamut/Ardyn Izunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来源于某个论坛的一个讨论，大家觉得巴哈姆特的脸和Noctis的几乎一样...<br/>emmmm神奇的脑洞打开了<br/>加上原来在生化帝国那一段，Ardyn对Noctis挑逗，心理折磨...<br/>emmmm神奇的脑洞打的更开了！</p><p>基于大致的游戏世界设定，尽量贴近原设。有些地方为了过剧情不会太严谨。<br/>自娱自乐的一篇文，随时可能咕咕。</p><p>文笔不好，请多见谅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>创星纪六神之章</p><p>力大无穷的巨神泰坦、博学多闻的雷神拉姆、</p><p>优雅温柔的冰神湿婆、高贵的水神利维坦、</p><p>荣耀的剑神巴哈姆特───以及背叛者炎神伊弗利特。</p><p>祂们主宰着我们所生活的这颗名为伊欧斯的行星上的一切。</p><p> </p><p>众神之间</p><p>“吾最害怕之事，还是发生了...星之殇仍旧残有，尸骸又已陆续出现“<br/>“母神已离开Eos甚久，不再指引吾等了”<br/>“星之病...会让Eos归于混沌“<br/>“...可笑“<br/>“伊芙利特，汝为何还在此？“<br/>“母神赐予我的权利，吾等皆为星芒，只要我愿意就能来。我只是来告诉你们，地上的蝼蚁不值得拯救。星之病来源即混沌，混沌诞生自蝼蚁内心，这是母神制定的规律，也是Eos的法则罢了...若蝼蚁不存，星之病自然消失”<br/>“…可你曾经是那么喜爱人类……，智慧之火就是你……”<br/>“那是个错误！只恨你们当时阻碍，这个错误纠正的不够彻底。你我打的那一架真的很无聊，害我们都元气大伤。当然，唯有他……哼……”伊芙利特不屑地看向了站在暗处的巴哈姆特。</p><p>巴哈姆特缓缓睁开眼睛，不理会火神厌恶的目光，对着其他星芒说到“吾等需要借助水晶之力，耗费千年，可驱赶侵蚀Eos的黑暗。"<br/>"可母神并没有将遗忘之地告诉我们，水晶...自母神离去，就已下落不明“<br/>“母神离开Eos前，和我说了一段话：</p><p>汝应与众生同行<br/>汝当触摸大地<br/>唯二星<br/>绘夜空以晨曦</p><p> </p><p>...此乃母神离去时留下信息”<br/>“吾不解...巴哈姆特，汝与母神最亲近，是否有线索？“<br/>“吾...当尽力一试”</p><p>众神之间归于平静</p><p>——————————-<br/>古代王国<br/>初代神巫Aera从睡眠中惊醒，赤脚便跑向神殿。<br/>“六神在上，我必将您的意志传达。"</p><p>第二天，Aera站在金黄的麦田旁，凝神望向远方，突然闻到了一阵熟悉的香味。<br/>“Aera，我回来了！”<br/>“Ardyn！”Aera欣喜地看着红发少年“你又晒黑了，越来越不像一位领主了”Aera捂着嘴笑道<br/>“哈哈，六神保佑，没有人说过领主必须白白嫩嫩的。不过这点我倒是很羡慕Somnus，他依旧白得发亮，哈哈“Ardyn笑着，向后仰倒在麦田里。金黄的麦穗拂过他的脸庞，又从背后扎得他略微痒痒。不知道从哪周游回来的Ardyn微微眯起眼，享受着故土温暖的阳光。<br/>“你们这次又去哪了？外面的情况还好么？”Aera也顺势在旁边坐下，抱着双膝微笑地看着青梅竹马的好友。<br/>“不是太妙，尸骸的转化和活动莫名变得频繁了。”Ardyn皱着眉，扯过一根麦穗在嘴里嚼了起来。“我们路过一个城镇，听说矿山塌了，许多工人都被埋在下面。Smnous和我就想去救援一下，看看能不能带一点人出来...不要用这种眼神看我，我自己几斤几两还是有数的嘛。”Arydn看到还有吓死人的眼神，赶紧缩了缩脖子。“事实是，我们进入矿洞后，发现已经找不到活人了。所有的洞穴分支里，只剩下躲在暗处偷袭的哥布灵小鬼，漂浮游荡的鬼火...还有，骸骨浪人..."<br/>Ardyn死死咬着麦秆，回想起矿洞里的一幕幕“Area你知道吗，那些...应该都是...活生生的人类..."<br/>“好了，不要再想了…Ardyn，你已经…很努力了…一定会有办法的……”Area托起Ardyn的脸颊，连夜的奔波使得少年长出了胡渣，有点微微的扎手“神明…传达神谕了…神没有抛下人类！”<br/>“对！我和Smnous看到了狼烟，原本还有3天的路程，结果匆匆忙忙就连夜回来了！可怜的围脖跑得够呛...你说的神谕是？”<br/>“嗯！昨天睡梦中，神终于回应了我的祈祷。明天早上，我会用仪式正式祈求剑神大人的降临，神会向世人发出神启。今天你们就好好休息吧，六神保佑，黎明一定会到来的！”<br/>“吾神慈悲，明天一定会有好消息的。话说回来，Smnous不知道去哪了，得抓着他早点睡觉……啊他在那儿，神啊真不能背后说人……Smnous！这边！”Ardyn向不远处的一棵树招了招手，只见树干后慢慢探出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，像极了陆行鸟的幼崽。<br/>“这是已经去见过父亲大人了么？你母亲还好么？”Ardyn伸出爪子揉了揉Smnous的脑袋，黑色的头发又更加蓬松了一些。<br/>Smnous努力避开兄长的魔爪，努力用一本正经的声音说“我母亲还是这样...生怕我在路上遭您暗算来的...父亲大人和夫人都问起了您，并且让我转达：如果Ardyn在今晚家宴上不出现的话，切拉姆家家训不介意为他多加几本。”<br/>“啊利维坦的尾巴！如果我当家主了第一件事我发誓一定把切拉姆家训全部改为略”<br/>“Ardyn，胡说什么呢。”Aera努力忍笑“Smnous又长高不少，剑术肯定也精进了吧？”<br/>“那是！我们Smo可是百年一遇的剑术天才呐！”Ardyn骄傲地昂起脸，仿佛被夸赞的是自己<br/>“兄长！如果你肯更加专注练习的话，Eos绝对没有能超越你的对手！但你总是…懒懒散散……”<br/>“那是因为有你就够啦！比起剑法，我更喜欢尝试别的解决问题的方式嘛，你要去好好精进剑术保护我哦！”<br/>“但是明明您的资质更……”<br/>“好啦，Aera说明天要倾听神训，快回去我们换身衣服，把无奈的家宴给应付了吧！”Ardyn拉着Smnous就往城堡的方向走，还不忘向Area行了个标准的贵族告别礼“那么尊敬的Area大人，我们明天见！”<br/>Aera无奈地看着切拉姆兄弟远去的背影渐渐消失，也慢慢地向圣堂走去。</p><p>次日清晨，圣堂广场上聚集了所有收到感召的贵族领主。Aera从午夜就开始准备仪式，沐浴更衣，现已开始了和神的沟通。<br/>“兄长，您说神真的会降临么？会和我们说什么？”Smnous好奇的垫着脚从人群里向Aera仪式的方向张望，刚满15岁的少年，即使有着切拉姆家族的基因现在也不足以鹤立鸡群，发育不久的他个子堪堪能到Ardyn的肩膀。Arydn托着少年的手臂好让他瞅得一丝，说到“谁知道呢，神从来不告诉人们他们在思考什么。”<br/>突然，祭坛上有了反应，一道光在空中凝结，有个身影慢慢从透明，逐渐实体化。四周围绕着的大剑昭示了他的身份：剑神-巴哈姆特。<br/>巴哈姆特缓缓向下，停留在了所有人视线的上方。众人被神迹所震惊，跪下并献上了自己最真诚的祝祷。人群中Ardyn也是下跪的人之一，但是如果你仔细看，就能发现长长的披风底下，他的膝并没有碰到地面，而是形成了一个类似蹲的姿势。这样的姿势不仅省力，满足了少年小小的自尊心，也保证了能在跪下的人群中略微高出一头，好便于观察四周的情况。<br/>年轻的Ardyn忍不住好奇，抬头想仔细看清巴哈姆特的样子，却意外的接受到了同样看向他的巴哈姆特的视线。那眼神中分明有一丝说不清是嘲笑，还是不屑，Ardyn略略红了红脸，避开了视线，老老实实做回了“跪”的姿势。</p><p>”Aera Mirus Fleuret,吾钦定汝为神巫，赐星之力与逆矛”<br/>一柄三叉戟散发着灼热的气息和耀眼的光芒，在Aera面前直直地插入地面。<br/>“汝务必担负起神巫职责，毫无保留与众人分享获得的力量与智慧，为Eos大陆和人民点亮前行之路...此乃其一"<br/>"其二，邪恶之物，招来瘴气，蒙蔽天空，侵蚀大地。”<br/>“去寻找水晶，将黑暗驱散。”</p><p>说完这些，巴哈姆特身躯渐渐变得透明，直到消失，只留下呆呆地跪了一地的人类。<br/>据说这一天在现场的人，都变成了神最忠实的信徒。当然这是后话了。Ardyn四下张望了一下，拍拍膝盖上的灰站了起来，Smnous急忙跟上。“兄长，这...剑神说的是？”<br/>“嗯？水晶么？我也不知道那是什么，但是神明大人说了去找，我们不应该行动起来么？”Ardyn扶了扶头上的贵族礼帽，朝幼弟调皮的眨了下眼。Smnous眼神突然亮了起来“您的意思是!"<br/>”哈哈，走吧，去和父亲母亲告个别，我们又要上路了。这次去找Sam大叔要两头陆行鸟吧，拉姆的胡子，我不想再骑围脖了。“</p><p>”巴姆，你真的想让人类去找水晶？“西瓦<br/>”Eos太大了，即使你我也无法观察到每个角落“<br/>“如果伊芙利特插手，比我们先找到..."<br/>"...”巴哈姆特没有说话，看向了人群中红发的少年和他的弟弟。</p><p>“这就又要走了吗？”Aera抚摸着金灿灿的陆行鸟，不舍得说到。<br/>“作为这片土地的主人，人民的领袖，我应当去。早一点找到水晶，也许就能多拯救一个人呢？”Ardyn微笑着整理缰绳“Smo，哥哥来抱你上陆行鸟吧！”<br/>"不需要，兄长！我马上16了！“<br/>”哈哈哈哈哈，可我永远记得你小时候第一次其陆行鸟的样子，差点上去以后再也下不来，一眨眼都过去那么多年了呢。“听完Ardyn的调侃，Smnous涨红了脸，拉着陆行鸟走到听不到Ardyn笑声的地方。<br/>”多大人了，你们俩兄弟还打打闹闹，哎....“Aera无奈的叹了口气。<br/>”有事就让Karl给我送信吧”Aera身边的黑白小狗听到自己的名字，欢快的摇了摇尾巴“我这边有消息的话，也麻烦你向大家转达了。”Ardyn张开双臂抱了抱Aera<br/>“一路小心，未来的领主大人和他忠诚的骑士团团长。”Aera向远处Smnous挥了挥手。<br/>目送俩人飞驰而去的身影...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Totentanz 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唰”—<br/>Ardyn砍下最后一只尸骸的脑袋，结束了自己这边的战斗。不远处的Smnous也以一记漂亮的劈砍，将对面的怪物化为一道黑烟。</p><p>“这都是第几次了，这些怪物怎么杀都杀不完。”Smnous厌恶的甩了一下剑尖的黑血。<br/>“Smo，要有慈悲之心，记住，他们也曾是我们的同类。”Ardyn挽了个剑花，将刀刃收回剑鞘中，向自己弟弟走去。<br/>“兄长，我无法将这些怪物和人联系起来…就算知道是无辜的人类…但是一旦转化成尸骸了，他就是六神的敌人了。”Smnous认真地对着Ardyn说到，“我认为您必须略微的减少您的恻隐之心，您是切拉姆家的继承人，我害怕这样的慈悲之心总有一天会伤到您自己！”“哈哈哈哈哈哈，Smnous你真是太可爱了，好希望你永远长不大！”Ardyn大笑着想要蹂躏自己幺弟的陆行鸟头。<br/>“哥哥！我是认真的！如果你出事了，我绝对不会原谅我自己！不要再留有余地了，您以为我没看出来，您都在争取一剑让那些怪物毙命吗？不找到完全的破绽之前，您都只是在那边闪躲！这样的战斗太消耗精力和体力了，万一…”<br/>“好啦好啦，我知道了，说那么多还不如快点想办法出去，希瓦的守护，我已经饿的能感受我的胃在消化自己了。”<br/>Smnous叹了口气，开始和Ardyn打量起四周。根据找到的残存的古籍碎片来看，这是一个在斯切丽芙守护林的古代遗迹，神奇的是抬头能看见水，却不见水塌下来，仿佛有无形的力量在支撑着，令人不禁感叹起古代文明的强大。<br/>“那么强大的文明…要不是魔神之战，延续至今不知道又是什么景象呢。”Ardyn摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，没办法，餐风露宿，我们未来的王也不太喜欢拿着佩剑刮胡子。<br/>“可能也不会有太好的下场？神如果看到这一期大概也会害怕的吧，我刚进来的时候都觉得这是神迹。”Smnous小心地避开地面上的随时，打量着四周沉寂地黑暗，提防不知道又会从哪里冒出的偷袭者。近一年的旅行中，少年不知不觉又长高了许多，个头已经渐渐与他兄长齐平。<br/>“嗯！你说对了。人类如果能做到神才能做的事，高高在上的神就和凡人无异了。人类也不必敬仰他们。所以，古文明的覆灭和神魔大战，还真的巧合呢。不知道当时火神大人的心情如何。”Ardyn边和Smnous讨论着，边轻巧的避开了一只窜出来的红色史莱姆。而后跟上的Smonous迅速且准确地投出手中的剑，命中了软乎乎的怪物，爆出了粘稠的体液。<br/>“哥哥，这个问题再讨论下去，就是对神的不敬了。”Smnous皱了皱眉，似乎在找从何下手，把爱剑从黏不拉几的一堆液体中捡起来。<br/>“嗯哼，我们只是学术上的讨论，为了更好领悟六神的教义。”Ardyn笑着毫不在意地帮弟弟把剑捡了起来，随手掏出一块绢布将剑擦拭干净，还给了Smnous。<br/>两人不知不觉已经走到了遗迹的最底层，头顶上的水波依旧清晰的折射着些许阳光，时不时还能看到几尾鱼游过。<br/>“这么宽广的空间，像是人们集会的地方。看上去也不像有水晶的样子”Ardyn趴在面前的一堆废墟里扒拉着，想看看有没有什么线索，却忽视了一旁的Smnous被一个不起眼的石柱所吸引。<br/>“Smo，看样子今天还是没有收获…什么..？”Ardyn一回头，看到Smnous双眼无神，仿佛被操控般的伸出手，触摸了一旁的石柱。原本不起眼的石柱却在触碰的一瞬间发出来耀眼的光芒。还未等Ardyn冲去阻止，头顶却有传来空气撕裂般的破空声。<br/>“Holy *****！！！！这里怎么会有龙！！”良好的教育都阻止不了Ardyn破口而出的国骂，眼见飞龙向着Smnous1而去，Ardyn飞身举剑赶到，用全身的力气劈向飞龙的臆测翅膀，用刁钻的角度卸掉了一部分对冲的力量，硬生生使得飞龙不得不重新拉高高度。Ardyn微喘着，顾不得手臂麻痹感，赶紧去看Smnous，然后不管Ardyn怎么呼喊，Smnous依旧无动于衷，而飞龙的第二波攻势已经来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“可恶”Ardyn一边默念着保佑切拉姆家族不要断后，一边双手握紧剑，迎上飞龙的利爪。</p><p>  “叮-”随着一声哀鸣，手中的长剑终于不堪负荷，应声折断。Ardyn一时收不住力，侧身避过龙翼后，狠狠地撞向地面，顿时一阵晕眩，肩胛也因撞击，疼痛到根本抬不起来。而另一边的飞龙被剑刃碎片划伤了翼膜和眼睛，变得更加愤怒。落地后调整了姿势，龙尾高高举起，就要向Ardyn拍来。</p><p>Ardyn闭起眼，心想“完了完了完了大意了，竟然栽在这儿了。”</p><p>千钧一发之际，一个身影闪过，将拍来的龙尾瞬间一劈为二。 Ardyn睁眼，看到了Somnus握着剑的背影。飞龙狂怒着，张嘴向对自己造成伤害的人类咬去。Ardyn只觉得眼前一花，刚才还在跟前的人影已经消失，随即又出现在飞龙头部附近。</p><p>“唰--”一个干净利落的回身劈转，飞龙的头掉到了地上，而后失去力量的身躯也跟着倒在地上，微微抽搐着，许久不再动了。</p><p>Ardyn挣扎着爬起来“好险…Som，你…没事吧？刚才发生什么了？”</p><p>Somnus轻挥了一下剑，收回剑鞘中。“...没事，好奇…碰了一下石柱…可能还残留了一点雷元素，有点被麻痹了。”</p><p>“没事就好。这边也不能久待了，我们先出去吧。”Ardyn一瘸一瘸地从一堆碎石中，翻出一把看上去还能用的剑——自己的佩剑已经一命呜呼成为这场战斗中唯一的牺牲者，挥舞了俩下，别在腰间。Somnus点了点头，一声不吭地跟在Ardyn身后。</p><p>走出遗迹，已经是日落时分了。金色的阳光错落洒在林间，湖边时不时传来几声蛙叫。</p><p>Ardyn边走边举着新捡的剑，不时敲敲打打着剑身，寻找着平衡点和重心。不得不说，有种捡到宝的感觉，整体素质来说，新的剑比Ardyn原本那把从护卫队兵器库里随手拿的好太多了。</p><p>“真没想到，水晶没找到，倒是有以外收获呢。”Ardyn啧啧称奇，对身后异常沉默的Somnus说到“呐，Som，你喜欢这把么，喜欢我跟你换？”</p><p>“…我都可以”</p><p>“哦,是么?那…”</p><p>Ardyn笑着，转身将剑倒转，出其不意间，将剑刃刺向跟在后面的Somnus。电光火石间，“崢-”地一声，剑鞘挡住了剑尖，俩人间拉开了一段距离，Ardyn仍平举着剑，稳稳的对着黑发少年。</p><p>“请问你到底是谁？我弟弟在哪？”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“不说的话，你介不介意我松开手，这个魔法瓶里的火球可足够我俩烤个10成熟哦。反正要是找不回Somnus我也没脸回老家了。”Ardyn露出另一只手里攥着的魔法瓶，透过瓶身隐约能看见里面的火元素正欢愉的跳动着，蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>“...什么时候？”</p><p>“啊？哦，你问什么时候发现的？其实挺明显的，刚才那样打完架，Som一定会把我大骂一顿的，再加上刚才我问你要不要换剑，就更加确定了。”<br/>Arydn眉眼间带着少年人特有的意气风发，手中的长剑反射着阳光，照着对面的人似乎有些恍惚。“他的剑是老爸在他十岁生日时亲自送的，让他剃个光头都不会换啦…好啦，这位先生，能告诉我这究竟是怎么回事了么？”<br/>“...”黑发少年沉默了一下，将手里剑插进泥地里，后退了半步。“我没有恶意，其实…我也不知道是怎么回事…”<br/>“...我也不知道我是谁，可能是留在那个地方的孤魂…或许曾经…我也是个人…”他呐呐说道，眼神望向逐渐西落的夕阳，橘红色光线染红了水面，透出一丝怪异的颜色。<br/>“...我没有恶意”黑发人重复了一句，“你弟弟应该也是安全的，我能感觉到他在这个身体的某个角落，只是目前我也不知道如何才能离开这个身体。” Somnus，哦不，暂时称呼他为无名者吧，张开双手表示自己的无害，歪头看着Ardyn。</p><p>“...”<br/>沉默了半晌，Ardyn出乎意料地把剑收回腰间。对面的人意外地看着，挑了挑眉。	<br/>“咳，这位孤魂先生，现在天色已晚，不介意的话，不如我们找个圣标，坐下慢慢聊聊？”Ardyn指了指不远处飘着蓝焰的地方。<br/>“...你就这么相信我说的了？”<br/>“呃…那您说谎了么？”<br/>“...没有”<br/>“那我认为目前的情况适合我们一起捋一下整件事的线索，这样对你我今后的…规划？有更好的帮助吧。况且我还得感谢您的救命之恩，屠龙勇者大人~”Ardyn弯腰行了一个标准的贵族礼。“可惜我不是哪位贵族小姐，否则我们的人民肯定很津津乐道于这样的故事。”<br/>“…”我们的孤魂先生不可思议地看了Ardyn一眼，几番想开口，忍住了想说的话，拔起地上的剑，跟着Ardyn向圣标走去。</p><p>“...所以说，你是听到有人喊‘救救我哥哥！’之后睁开眼就看到我即将被拍扁的样子，然后就飞身过来把龙砍了？”Ardyn一边举着两块石头，苦恼地想回忆着取火的样子—--之前都是Somnus干的，一边听着黑发人的叙述。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“您对自己的事一点印象都没有吗？名字？”来历？”经过一番努力，Ardyn终于放弃了火石生火的想法，掏出魔法瓶对准木柴发出一个火球。轰—地一声，篝火…额，大篝火燃起了熊熊火焰。</p><p>“什么都不太记得了。”</p><p>“…好吧。”Ardyn满意的看着火堆，拍了拍手上的灰，站了起来“尊敬的不知名鬼魂先生，自我介绍一下，鄙人Ardyn Lucis Caelum，您所在的身躯是我亲爱的幺弟Somnus Lucis Caelum。如果您暂时没有什么目标方向，我是否可以邀请您一起旅行，一边寻找水晶的线索，一边看看是否能帮助您回想起您的经历，让我的弟弟和你早日各归其位？”</p><p>“我没有意见。”</p><p>“那太好了我们达成了共识。”Ardyn满意地点了点头，忽然问道“您饿了么？”</p><p>“？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>邪恶之物，招来瘴气，蒙蔽天空，侵蚀大地。</p><p>勇敢的王与骑士，执剑与神并肩作战，驱散黑暗。</p><p>祈愿长久和平，神将光耀授予人王。</p><p>延续其魂，赐予圣石，以备终将到来的灾厄。</p><p>-------创星纪原典节录自第十五章序言第二章</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来一点下凡了的巴哈姆特在Somnous身体里和Ardyn一起旅行打怪的小剧场吧…</p><p>以下文中行动的“Somnous”指的都是“巴哈姆特”。</p><p> </p><p>----巴哈姆特和天选之王旅行小故事之：钓鱼-------------------------------</p><p>湖边</p><p> </p><p>“喝呀!” 呼-</p><p>红毛自信满满将自制简易鱼竿挥了了出去，鱼鳔落在不远处的水面，上下浮动了几下，静止了下来。</p><p>黑发少年疑惑地看着这样的过程来来回回好几次，每次Ardyn潇洒十足地抛出鱼饵，许久不见动静后渐渐萎靡，拖拖拉拉将鱼线扯回来，又再抛出去—</p><p>“Caelum（切拉姆），请问你的行为我是否可以理解为在觅食？”黑发人终于忍不住发问。</p><p>“觅食？差不多吧，这个是艰辛的食材收集过程，钓鱼可是一门深奥的学问！”Ardyn略有些底气不足的解释道，心想是不是应该更换一下今晚的菜谱。</p><p>“…我可以试试么？”</p><p>“嗯？当然可以，不过这可不是个新手游戏。”萎靡不振的未来领主大人怏怏地递过手里的树枝鱼竿。</p><p>鬼魂（我们姑且称他为鬼魂先生吧）饶有兴趣地看了看这个奇异的工具，掂了掂，然后往远处的水面甩去，随后便稳稳地握着鱼竿，一动不动地等待。一边的Ardyn托着腮，不抱希望地看着，摸了摸已经饿地前胸贴后背的肚子，衷心希望利维坦能大发慈悲的送上两条鱼。</p><p>时间一分一秒地过去，正当Ardyn想劝执著的鬼魂放弃时，突然鱼鳔往下一沉。钓鱼者不慌不忙，降鱼竿插进地上，两手开始收拢鱼线，随着线的缩短，鱼也越来越接近岸边，哗哗地拍打水面声也越来越响。Ardyn张大嘴吃惊地看着，呐呐地说“这条鲈鱼一定有40磅…你真的是第一次钓鱼么？“</p><p>“这就是钓鱼吗？…有趣，利用贪欲，让猎物自己上钩，满足捕猎者的口腹之欲。“钓鱼初学者似乎对自己的成就一无所知，一副理所当然的拎起鱼观察着。”一条似乎不够两个人补充体力，再来几条？“鬼魂兴趣十足地坐回刚才的位置，又开始了钓鱼。Ardyn无语地看着他一次又一次收杆，周围的“鱼堆”不断的增高，其中包括了国王鲇鱼、雀鳝…终于在第五条鱼出水的时候，忍不住阻止到，语气中包含了一丝他自己都没注意到的尊敬”先生,我想…我们应该非常够了…”</p><p>“…哦,好吧。“钓鱼上瘾的鬼魂露出一丝不舍，默默地把鱼竿递还给了Ardyn。</p><p> </p><p>篝火旁</p><p>Ardyn将鱼简单的处理了一下，取出内脏清洗干净，撒上路边搞到的野生洋葱，放在火堆上烤过后，飘出勾人的香味。俩人一边吃着一边将各自掌握的信息交流了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，本来你和你弟弟是在寻找‘水晶’的路途中。有掌握到什么线索么？”</p><p>“没什么明确的线索，但是推理一下，如果水晶是传说中能驱散黑暗的物品，那存在几种可能。”Ardyn竖起一根手指“一种，她的力量驱散了周边所有的黑暗，找不到尸骸的踪迹。”</p><p>“或者反而吸引，集中了周边的所有尸骸。”鬼魂补充到。</p><p>“没错。所以一路上我和Somnous都在打听有类似异常现象的地方。不过看您对星之病并不意外，是在您那个年代就有这种病么？”Ardyn将啃完的鱼骨头顺手扔进了火堆，火堆中瞬时迸出了几颗火薪。</p><p>“…”鬼魂明显愣了一下，似乎在想怎么回答这个问题。</p><p>“您连您那个年代的事也记不起来了吗？”Ardyn眼里闪着狡黠的光芒“看您对剑技掌握，似乎对本能的一些事情还有印象。如果您能提供一些情报的话，应该对事情的进展更有帮助。万一您有什么未了的心愿造成无法回归Eos的怀抱，我也会尽一份力。”</p><p>“…那万一我的愿望是占据你弟弟的身体呢？”</p><p>“啊…我希望不会发生这种最坏的情况，否则您可能要接受我一辈子的骚扰了，直到我想办法换回Som。”</p><p>“你很爱护你弟弟。”</p><p>“长兄如父，兄友弟恭。”</p><p>“…我不会占据你弟弟的身体，在这个时间将我从黑暗唤醒，那就是应当有需要我完成的使命。现在来看，应当是协助完成汝等心愿。”鬼魂顿了顿，继续说到：“星之病，很久很久以前已存在，且似乎是外来之物。但经过漫长的历史，已与Eos融为一体，无法驱逐了。”</p><p>“那当时是怎么治疗，或者说应对的？”</p><p>“…当时的星之病，在人类遭受的苦难中，已无暇去顾及了。文明覆灭，星之病也就消失了。”</p><p>“…真是个糟糕的结局。”Ardyn在胸口画了个六芒星，“为了我的人民，即使只有一丝可能，也要拼尽全力一试。”</p><p>火光映衬着红发青年柔和的脸庞，愈加炽烈地燃烧起来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------巴哈姆特和天选之王旅行小故事之：取名----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>伴随着鸟鸣声，黑发少年睁开了眼睛，陌生的身躯还是带来了异常劳累的副作用。起身，一抬头，看到红发青年已经醒了，手里拿着一本书翻阅着。</p><p>“哟，早呀！”</p><p> “一大早就看书么？”</p><p>“啊，正好，我想说总不能一直叫你鬼魂先生吧，怪怪的。”Ardyn边说边从一旁的石头上跳下，拿着书走到鬼魂身边。“所以我想，既然你记不得名字，要不我给你取一个？Charon怎么样？但好像不太吉利…Rafael，这个不错！哦…你看起来不喜欢的样子，没事我还有很多备用的…”</p><p>“不…我意思是…”</p><p>“Ares！这个怎么样！古代文明童话故事里的战神！”Ardyn抬起头，一脸期待的看着。</p><p>“那个嗜血好斗，还找有妇之夫，最后被女人打败的？”</p><p>“...好像不太好…我再翻翻……其实我本来第一时间想到的是Bahamut，不知道为什么这个名字就蹦出来了，但是这么叫恐怕对六神不敬…”</p><p>“...其实你可以继续用你弟弟的名字叫我的。”</p><p>“…好吧，如果你愿意的话。”Ardyn瞬间焉了下来，仿佛被剥夺了一项巨大的乐趣一样。</p><p>“名字有那么重要么？一个称呼罢了。”</p><p>“我觉得不太一样。”Ardyn放下书，认真的想了想说，“我总觉得如果没有名字的话，似乎曾经你做过的一切，都被磨灭了…曾经的人生想被否定了一样。就像我们家族谱一样，即使没有了画像、纪录，还是希望将名字留下，哪怕只是短短的几个字符。”</p><p>“...反正我也不太记得自己的事情了。”鬼魂，哦不，Somnous耸了耸肩，“方便称呼就可以了。”</p><p>“哦…”Ardyn无精打采的转身收拾行李去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很久很久以后的某一天，回想起自己说过的这段话，已经是帝国宰相的Ardyn不禁扶额苦笑，“哎我这个乌鸦嘴哇。”</p><p> </p><p>----巴哈姆特和天选之王旅行小故事之：吟游诗人的梦想----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Ardyn兴致勃勃的拨弄着刚才在镇上淘来的尤克里里，两只陆行鸟驮着各自的行李，都由Somnous牵引着。</p><p> </p><p>“Caelum家的精英教育还包括了乐器吗？”Somnous好奇地问。</p><p>“怎么可能，而且即使是学习乐器也会是管风琴之类的。尤克里里是我经常溜出去找街头艺人学的，哈哈哈哈。你都不知道我小时候为这挨了多少打。”</p><p>“...为了好玩吗？”</p><p>“为了理想！”Ardyn兴冲冲地绕到Somnous身边。“呐，古代是不是有一种职业叫吟游诗人？”</p><p>“...好像是有的。”</p><p>“我啊，经常看到文书中有写这个失传的职业，会和伙伴一起战斗旅行。他们除了纪录旅途见闻和勇者事迹，据说还能通过歌声为伙伴增加战力？是怎么做到的？”</p><p>自从Somnous显露出巨大的古代知识储备后，就变成了Ardyn的百科全书。Ardyn经常缠着可怜的鬼魂问上十万个为什么。</p><p>“…据说吟游诗人的音乐是带有魔力的。”Somnous略略思考了一下，将记忆中这一远古的职业信息缓缓道来。“很多吟游诗人他们本身都是天才和人才，可能来自高贵而富有的家庭，也可能来自低贱而穷苦的家庭。在战场上，能通过鼓舞士气的歌谣来加强和恢复同伴的战斗能力，并通过悲哀的挽歌使敌人心里感到恐惧，从而改变整个战场的局势。”</p><p>“那那那那那，怎么才能做到呢？”</p><p>“原理的话，我想是通过吟唱或者弹奏，将魔力注入声音中，而曲目的表达出的情感决定了其作用。我记得有一位吟游诗人相当喜爱讲冷笑话，然后他在战场上讲出一个冷笑话的时候，所有场上的怪物都被冻结住了。”</p><p>Ardyn想象了一下画面，不禁打了个寒颤。</p><p>Somnous走到Ardyn面前，将手覆在了他的额头上。额发触及到Ardyn的额头，感觉到微微有些痒，而对方手心传来的温热让Ardyn脸一下子烫了起来。“Som什么时候长那么高了…”</p><p>Ardyn正胡乱的想着，耳边传来Somnous的声音。“集中精神，将你想要传递的东西想象成曲子中的音符，然后将这些音符弹奏或者吟唱出来。”</p><p>Ardyn闭起眼，将心中的情感和画面交织起来。再睁开眼，手指已经自然而然地拨起琴弦，口中吟唱出他从未听过词曲：</p><p>      Burn the pagefor me（注①）<br/>　　忘记我的过去<br/>　　I cannot erasethe time of sleep<br/>　　沉睡时光我无法抹去<br/>　　I cannot beloved so set me free<br/>　　我不能被爱 所以放我自由<br/>　　I cannot deliveryour love<br/>　　我不能接受你的爱<br/>　　Or caress yoursoul so<br/>　　也无法抚慰你的灵魂<br/>　　Turn that pagefor me<br/>　　就让过往逝去<br/>　　I cannot embracethe touch that you give<br/>　　我不能接受你的拥抱<br/>　　I cannot findsolace in your words<br/>　　也找不到安慰的话语<br/>　　I cannot deliveryou your love<br/>　　我不能回应你的爱意<br/>　　Or caress yoursoul<br/>　　也不能抚慰你的灵魂</p><p> </p><p>一曲毕，Ardyn惊讶地看着不远处几只在原地颤抖的穷奇。“真的有用啊…这首曲子是？”</p><p>“古代一位吟游诗人写的，据说是身为信徒的他却爱上了创世女神，但无奈得不到回应，最后是一场无疾而终的爱恋。刚才我将曲谱通过思想传达给你了，所以你能弹奏出来。”</p><p>“...真的是很方便呢，要是以前上课也能这样就好…”Ardyn嘀咕着，随手将琴虚化了。“我觉得之后如果旅费不够了可以街头卖艺，我弹琴你舞剑怎么样…诶诶，等等我！”</p><p> </p><p>嗯…又是没有找到水晶的一天。</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>注①：歌词来源：</p><p>Two Steps From Hell</p><p>《star sky》</p><p>我选的是：https://music.163.com/song?id=1429869262&amp;userid=388809011</p><p>这个链接的吉他曲，感觉配Ardyn吟游诗人的景象不错...可以配合这个曲子食用试试，我写不出来的大家自己脑补吧...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【创星纪圣石之章】</p><p>　　在人类当中，有一位拥有出类拔萃力量之人。</p><p>　　他能够自由操纵多把利剑，与侵蚀行星的黑暗战斗。</p><p>　　于是，六神授予了他圣石，命其妥善保护。</p><p>并嘱咐他总有一天当灾厄降临时，这颗圣石将会遴选出王。</p><p> </p><p>岩石废墟的深处，探出微弱的蓝光，仿佛会呼吸一样。<br/>Ardyn慢慢的走近，水晶一点点露出完整的样貌，几千年以来，这是第一次它在人类面前展现出她的样貌。<br/>“这就是Eos的希望--巴哈姆特要我们寻找的水晶么？”Ardyn走近后，仔细观察着。“那接下来该怎么办呢，直接抬回去么？好像挺重的样子…”<br/>“...试着触摸它吧。”Somnous在身后说到，声音却像是从遥远的地方传来一样。</p><p>“Ardyn Lucis Caelum…”</p><p>仿佛是呼唤一般，Ardyn不自觉的伸出手，向水晶靠近。触碰的一瞬间，时间空间发生了转换，回过神来，发现周围好似一片混沌，却又异常明亮。</p><p>“汝及…汝之血脉…是否愿意为Eos…竭尽全力…”不知名的声音又在Ardyn脑海中响起，但他异常确定，这就是水晶的声音。</p><p>“Caelum家族，愿以汝之力保护Eos和这片土地上的人民。”Ardyn注视着这片未知空间的深处，一字一句起誓到。</p><p>久久，没有回应。但Ardyn知道有什么正在改变。忽然他感觉到体内涌入一股清冽的感觉，瞬间眼前一暗，脚下恢复了坚硬的岩石触感。睁开眼，依然是在水晶面前，Somnous站在旁边注视着。<br/>“这…”Ardyn看着自己的双手，一时不知道发生了什么。<br/>“切拉姆，拔出你的佩剑试一下。”<br/>Ardyn将信将疑的拔出单手剑，剑悬浮在了空中，逐渐剑身变得透明，几秒后四散开，剑消失了。<br/>“集中思想，想象一下那把剑。”<br/>Ardyn闭上眼，想象了一下爱剑的样子，再睁开眼的时候，剑又神奇般的出现在了手上。<br/>“哇..哦，这是水晶的力量么？”<br/>“你可以通过这种方法，召唤各种武器。以及…”Somnous顿了顿，领着Ardyn往前走了几步，来到狭长的通到。站停后，Somnous将剑水平掷出，几乎同时，他整个人也消失不见，在剑即将达到通到尽头时，仿佛瞬移一般，黑发身影又出现，同时握住了飞行中的剑。</p><p>Ardyn目瞪口呆的看着Somnous用同样的方法又回到他身边。<br/>“我也要！”Ardyn像个孩子般，迫不及待召唤出武器想要模仿着往前扔。Somnous按住了Ardyn的手阻止到：“这里太窄了，等下去外面平原上试吧。”</p><p>“啊，也好。差点忘了最重要的。”Ardyn反手抓住Somnous的手，卷起袖子，露出已经变得焦黑的手臂—星之病的痕迹。十天前在另一场战斗中，他们遇上了娜迦。在经历了石化、变青蛙、混乱等一系列攻击后，Somnous终于还是不慎被扫尾带到。虽然最后依旧打倒了娜迦，但还是在手臂上留下了伤痕。经过治疗后的第二天，伤口不但没有愈合的趋势，反而开始出现黑斑。直到三天前，Ardyn不得不沮丧的承认，Somnous感染了星之病。<br/>Ardyn手微微颤抖，深吸一口气，刚想将手覆上星痕，却被Somnous一把抓住。Ardyn抬头看着手的主人，在往常平静如水的眼眸里，看到了一丝拒绝。“怎么了？没关系，相信我，我可以治好你的。”<br/>Somnous看着Ardyn，欲言又止，Ardyn一点点用力握住了对方有点冰凉的手。“Som…不，这并不是你的名字…不知名的鬼魂先生，你是我珍视的同伴，最好的朋友。我很开心，也很荣幸能在旅途中和你相遇。请你相信我，我不仅是想治好我弟弟这个身躯，我也想治好’你’！”Ardyn重新将手覆上星痕“如果可以的话，我希望能邀请和您同去特涅布来，我有一个朋友，她是神巫…你知道的，她们知识和力量都很强大…或许会有办法，让我们以某种形式…之后可以继续一起旅行…如果你愿意的话。所以，现在请相信。放轻松我的朋友，一下就好。”Arydn一边絮絮叨叨地说着，一边闭上眼集中精神，乳白色的光晕笼罩了整片星痕。片刻过后，Ardyn重新睁开眼睛，焦黑的星痕已经消失不见，取而代之的是Somnous白皙的肌肤。</p><p>Ardyn长舒一口气，要不是地点不对，他甚至想要来邀请对方一起来一曲伏尔塔来庆祝这个时刻----星之病能够被治愈了！然而当Ardyn抬起头，从对面人的眼神中却看到了挣扎。</p><p>走出洞穴的时候，外面阳光灿烂。Ardyn吹了口哨，唤来了和Aera通信的Karl。Ardyn将羊皮纸放进Karl的背上的包袱，上面简单叙述了找到水晶和地点，并让Aera想办法通知自己的父亲，找军队来护送水晶回国。“拜托你了哦，尽快找到Aera。”Karl慵懒地伸了个懒腰，转身向特涅布来的方向奔去。</p><p>“切拉姆，接下来你有什么打算？”<br/>“emmmm，你还记得之前我们路过的那个村镇么，里面有个老人已经快撑不下去了，我想我们先赶回那边…”<br/>“除了救人呢？”<br/>“除了救人？当下最要紧的就是救人了！否则我们出来寻找水晶的意义是什么？今天的你有点奇怪,我们找到了治愈星之痕的方法，为什么你反而一点都不高兴？”<br/>Somnous没有回答Ardyn的问题，“你有没有想过，另外一种使用治愈之力的方法…站在王的角度？”<br/>Ardyn皱了皱眉。<br/>“王的责任是要救更多的人。你可以现在昭告天下你获得了治愈之力，水晶之力，这都是六神赋予你天选之王的证明。所有的领主都会向你俯首称臣，以换取自己得了星之病之后活下去的权力。你可以按照你自己的想法和心意，改变现在的体制，甚至一统Eos大陆，组织训练军队击杀尸骸也好、废除现有领土制也好…只要你想，你都可以。”<br/>Smnous的话语就像是沾染了诱惑的味道一般，舔舐着Ardyn的内心，许久，他开口道：“或许，你说的是另一种方法。但是…”Ardyn抬起头，扶正了自己的帽檐，微笑的表情仿佛能够春风化雨，“我希望我能试一下，救所有的人。不应该有人被牺牲，救人不应该被当成政治筹码。”<br/>“如果这是你的愿望的话…”Somnous闭眼沉思了下，“我想我的使命也差不多完成了，切拉姆。就在这里告别吧。”<br/>Ardyn停下了脚步，猛然转头看着Somnous。“…太突然了，这…你要走了么？我们还会再见面么？”<br/>“吾本不应存在现世，然而能与你一道…旅行的日子里…我也感受到了不曾有过的感情…”<br/>“你要去哪里？你会去哪里？”Arydn急切的走上前，抓住Somnous的肩膀。</p><p>“…I’m the wind in the trees,(我是树梢间的微风)<br/>I’m the star in the northern sky（我是北方的星辰）<br/>I’m still there everywhere, （我从未离开，无处可去）<br/>I never stayed anywhere. （我无处不在）”	</p><p>Somnous呢喃着，看了Ardyn最后一眼，露出不曾有过的微笑，说道“再见了，Ardyn Lucis Caelum，吾的…挚友。”随即，闭上了眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你回来了？”<br/>回归躯体的巴哈姆特睁开眼，看到了抱手站在一旁的希瓦，变成带鱼样子的利维坦，在一旁堆城堡的泰坦，以及安静在旁边看书的拉姆。<br/>“…嗯，发生何事了么？”<br/>“刚刚水晶的光芒再次显现了，是两名人类找到的。”希瓦慢慢踱步走到巴哈姆特身边，“至此，我们也该选出…天选之王了，这也是你的计划之一，不是么？”<br/>拉姆合上书，思忖道，“获得了水晶的治愈之力的似乎是红发的那位，路西斯家族的长子。”<br/>“水晶之力是通过路西斯血脉传承的，只要是这个家族的人，是谁都一样。”利维坦不耐烦的甩了一下尾巴，水花溅到泰坦搭建的城堡上，引来了对方不满的视线。<br/>“巴哈姆特，你究竟想要的…是谁？”希瓦看着巴哈姆特的侧脸，对方却沉默着，久久没有回应。</p><p>“…哥哥？”Somnous睁开眼，模模糊糊地看到了自己兄长的脸。<br/>“六神保佑，Somnous你回来了！”Arydn抱紧了自己的弟弟，“你怎么样？有什么不舒服的地方么？还记得发生什么事么？”<br/>“我们在…古代遗迹？然后有个声音…好像让我走到什么地方，又让我休息…然后…我好像依稀记得看到一阵光芒…之后睁开眼就在这里了。”<br/>“嗯…大致上事情是这样的….”<br/>（一番解释后）<br/>“所以您不仅找到了水晶！！还拥有了治愈之力！这个可真是…”Somnous兴奋地来回踱步，“等父亲那边的军队一到，我们就带着水晶回因索莫尼亚…”</p><p>“Som,听着，”Ardyn打断了弟弟，“我打算先进行巡游，为受到星之痕疾病困扰的人先治疗。”</p><p>“什…那水晶？”</p><p>Ardyn看着已经快和自己一般高的血亲，温柔的说道：“你在这里，等军队汇合后，先回因索莫尼亚。”</p><p>“不可能，我要和你一起！”Somnous激烈的抗议道。</p><p>“听我说，Som，我需要有人保护水晶…提前回去坐镇，安定人民。因索莫尼亚虽然管理有序，但城市周围依然有很多尸骸。城市中的居民虽然感染星之痕的概率不高，但其周围的小村镇，比如里德，还有很多我们看不见的地方，每天都有人因为疾病而痛苦不堪。”Ardyn坚定地看着Somnous，“因索莫尼亚必须有路西斯的血脉的人坐镇，父亲年岁已大，而Som你，我们最好的骑士，现在还有着水晶之力的加护，一定能让我们的人民感到心安。”</p><p>“哥哥…你要抛下你的领地…和我么…”</p><p>“怎么会呢”Ardyn笑着拥抱了一下Somnous，“我需要你回去帮助因索莫尼亚建立防御体制，照顾好患病的人民。暂时，只是去帮助一下现在更需要帮助的人，以切拉姆的名义起誓，我一定会尽快回来的。”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>一队身着黑色军服的士兵从街上走过，两旁的行人赶紧散开，让出了主干道。<br/>“劳驾，请问这是军队吗？”一个戴着白色帽兜的旅人轻声问着路边摆摊的老板。<br/>“先生，您一定是从外地来的吧。”老板笑着一边整理着货架上的水果一边说“这是Somnous殿下为了清除城市外围的尸骸建立的国王护卫队。”<br/>“上次在郊外看到Somnous殿下和尸骸战斗的样子，真的好帅，特别是凭空召唤剑的时候，啊啊啊…”旁边的两位年轻姑娘红着脸兴奋的谈论着。<br/>“据说那就是申明庇护的证明！绝无仅有的…”<br/>“还有还有，你听说Ardyn殿下的事了么，人们都说他是圣子降临！”<br/>“绝对没错！我舅舅就是被Ardyn殿下救治的！天啊，之前我去探望他的时候他都快不行了，谁知道就这么被治好了！”<br/>“我认为Ardyn殿下就是天选之子…一般人怎么可能有这种能力，绝对这就是六神的恩赐…”<br/>“没错，他就是圣人，只有圣人才能获得这样的治愈之力…”<br/>“路西斯家族绝对就是命中注定…”<br/>…<br/>听着周边人狂热的讨论，旅人微微笑着，拉低了帽檐，整了整背包，正准备转身离去，突然刮起了一阵风，吹翻了松垮的帽兜，年轻旅人一头红色的头发暴露在了阳光下。<br/>“Ar..Ardyn殿下？”路摊老板的叫声吸引了周围人的目光。<br/>“哈…那个…我不…”Ardyn尴尬的抓了抓头。<br/>“是Ardyn殿下，我不会认错的，我还记得几年前您带着Somnous殿下偷我的苹果吃，最后还是领主陛下来给钱的，哈哈哈哈哈。”老板兴奋地抓着Ardyn的手臂不放，“快来看啊！是Ardyn殿下回来了！我们的救世主！”周围围上了越来越多的人，整个街上水泄不通。围绕着Ardyn各种赞美的话语也渐渐变成了整齐划一的“Ardyn！Ardyn！Ardyn！”<br/>Ardyn被人群挤得晕头转向，一边还要努力护着近处的人不要被后面涌过来的人群挤扁。<br/>一件绣着路西斯家纹的黑色华服由人群传递了过来（不得不感叹一下神奇的路西斯人民从哪里瞬间搞到了礼服）被套在了Ardyn身上，再由人群簇拥着骑上了一匹白马。就这样人群欢呼着，Ardyn向宫殿走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“兄长，您回来了！”<br/>刚走进城堡内，就看到Somnous披着披风冲了出来。近两年未见的兄弟两人给了对方一个结实的拥抱。<br/>“Som,我在街上都听说了哦，干得不错！感觉整个城的少女都想成为你的王妃，哈哈哈哈哈。”<br/>“兄长，您说什么呢！”Somnous扶额，“路上辛苦了吧，您看起来很憔悴。”<br/>“还好啦，能让人民摆脱星痕的伤痛，这样也算不了什么。”Ardyn不在意地挥了挥手，仿佛只是驱赶一只烦人的小飞虫。<br/>“…您还是好好休息一下吧，晚上还有宴会。”Som忧虑地看着自己的哥哥。<br/>“不用担心，我回房间休整一下，晚上肯定不给我们路西斯家丢人。”Ardyn向自己的幼弟眨了眨眼，转身向自己的房间走去。</p><p>傍晚时分，美美睡了一觉的Ardyn-----鬼知道有多久没在松软的床上躺过了，刮干净了胡子，换上了镶着银边黑底的礼服，磨磨唧唧向宴会厅挪去。路过一条小道时，传来了侍女窃窃私语的声音。从小听过不少壁角的Ardyn习以为常的以为又是那些下人们的八卦时间，刚想直接走开，却被Somnous的名字吸引了。<br/>“…真的，是Somnous大人亲自…”<br/>“不会的…屠杀这种事情…为什么…”<br/>Ardyn皱了皱眉，往声音来源挪近了一点，试图听的更清楚一些。<br/>“据说是孩子在外面玩得太晚了…一到晚上那些东西都出来了…家里大人出去找的时候刚好看见孩子被拖走…”<br/>“孩子母亲当场就疯了….竟然冲上去和那些怪物拉扯…”<br/>“是啊，简直是不可思议…还好他家男人硬生生拦下了,不过没几天，就发现全家都被感染了…”<br/>“军队到了以后就把那家封锁了，我哥哥家就在村庄另一边，看的真真得！等到晚上Somnous大人赶到，远远地看着大人他进了屋子，不一会儿就听到了很惨烈的叫声，之后就看到Somnous大人又走了出来，军队就点了火把房子烧掉了。”<br/>“我的天…会不会是已经转变了…所以才杀的…”<br/>“但地上有红色的血迹啊…那些怪物的血不是红色的…”<br/>“明明Ardyn大人有治愈之力了…为什么…”<br/>“谁知道呢…“</p><p>伴着衣料悉悉索索摩擦的声音，侍女们离开了，只留下Ardyn还躲在墙后，看着走廊的尽头，默然地一动不动。</p><p>“看到Ardyn殿下了么，这个时间点了…啊哥哥，这边！”Somnous挥了挥手，穿过人群来到Ardyn身边，“您去哪了，大家都等着…您怎么了？”<br/>Ardyn恍然回神，“…没事，就是在想一些事…Som,我们能谈谈么？”<br/>“是发生什么事了么？您要是没休息好要不就先回去…我让人把宴会改期…”<br/>“不不，我没事，只是一些事想听听你的一些想法…我们换个地方…“</p><p>两人走到庭院里幽静处，Ardyn背着手，原地踱了几步，最后在Somnous面前停下，“Som,你觉得…是不是所有人都有资格争取活下去，哪怕本身再痛苦…只要有希望，就应该尽最大努力…活着…”<br/>“哥哥，你…”<br/>Ardyn伸出了一只手，制止了Somnous，继续说到，“我一直在我们家族领土外，是觉得你有能力保证我们领土内的安定…能照顾好我们的人民，这点你也做的很好。所以我想先帮那些无人问津，统治者看不见的地方的人民，因此在获得水晶之后，没有立刻回到路西斯境内。但是在保护人民的方法上，我想…听听你的想法…”<br/>Ardyn抬起头，看着站在自己对面的幼弟。经过这一段时间的分别，Somnous不知不觉已经和他近一般高了，长期的征战讨伐，也使得身材更加的壮实，唯一不变的还是原本就白皙的肌肤。<br/>对面的人低头沉默了，Ardyn也并不催促，任冻结的时间在两人之间凝固。许久，Somnous缓缓抬起头来，一字一句说到：“本来，我并不想那么快和哥哥你讨论这个的，或许是逃不开了…那天找到水晶后，我说的想法，现在依然也坚持…哥哥，光凭你一人，你是杀不完那么多尸骸，也救不了所有人的！”<br/>“Som,你…”<br/>“兄长，真的不可能…救到每一个人的…我们的土地、军队、粮食还有精力都是有限的，不断地去到每一个被感染的人身边，不断地把资源投入到受到感染的人身上，我们永远都是在疲于奔命，忙于救火，饮鸩止渴…没错，你是有治愈之力，但为什么神和水晶只给了一个人这样的力量？你是一个人，你也会累，总有一天会停下。等你倒下的时候，你还有什么方法保证能继续庇佑所有的人？你还能保证有下一个你么？“<br/>“纵使是这样，那也不能杀了活生生的人！“<br/>“…”Somnous陷入了沉默，良久”…您从谁…那边听来的？“<br/>“这个不重要，事实不会被建立的屏障所阻挡，永远会从你想不到的地方渗漏出来…Som, 我也教过你，统治者的无能才会用动用民众的利益，组织地再精妙的理由也不能掩盖丑恶的事实！！”<br/>“丑恶的事实？哥哥，你见过一家感染，殃及整个村庄的样子吗？！我们一起去的那个矿洞…那么多尸骸怎么来的你还不清楚吗？不见天日的山洞内…长期居住在一起劳作的矿工…一个人转变了…所有人都是陪葬！我能怎么办？让所有人都等着你来救？等你来了连我可能都已经化成黑灰了！”<br/>“…”Ardyn无言地看着眼前陌生的弟弟，那个会跟在他身后喊王兄的身影似乎逐渐远去。<br/>“兄长，我很清楚星之病的危害，你不在的这段时间…我看过生灵涂炭…尸骸遍地…看过地狱和绝望….还记得您和我说过的那个为了救王国，屠杀了整个村庄的民众，最后自己也变成不可挽回地存在的王子的故事么（没错，我说的就是wow的阿尔萨斯,这里被我拿来借用一下），从前我不懂…现在，我大概能理解了…”Somnous坚定地看着自己的兄长，“如果你不能下定决心，做出最合适的决定的话，那就转过身去不要看，由我来背负这一切！”<br/>“…说到底，是我不好，没有照顾好你…和路西斯的子民..”Ardyn难过地看着Somnous，”你长大了，但是不代表你所理解的就是对的。”Ardyn一步步往前走向Somnous,俯身在弟弟耳边轻声说着，“别忘了，我才是路西斯·切拉姆家族的合法继承人。我会贯彻我的信念，拯救所有需要我的人。“<br/>“你…”少年似乎被激怒般，抽身后退，瞪着自己的兄长，Ardyn也不甘示弱，向前了一步，空气中逐渐填充着细碎的透明的水晶碎片，并逐渐向两人身边围绕聚集…</p><p>“Ardyn！Somnous!你们在这里，怪不得宴会厅里都找不到。“Aera的声音打破了空气中的桎梏，两人瞬间都收敛了周身的水晶，回头看向远处跑来的金发少女。</p><p>“Aera，好久不见！“Ardyn发自真心的想念这位一起长大的女孩。<br/>“本来还想找Somnous商量怎么把你抓回来呢！没想到正好你自己回来了。”Aera装作气鼓鼓的样子对Ardyn说到，“一个人在外面那么久，还几乎不回信，简直气死人。”<br/>“不能怪我…Karl跑得慢嘛...”Ardyn摆出了求饶的姿势。”你怎么从特涅布莱跑过来了？“<br/>“巴哈姆特大人传达了神谕，说几天后水晶会选出Eos的天选之王！我作为神使，将为水晶传达消息，辅佐真王！“Aera扬了扬头，“所以，为我准备房间吧，路西斯的大人们！”</p><p>“这边就是水晶的房间了，说起来这也是我找到之后第一次来看呢。”Ardyn打开门领着Aera进了房间。房间的正中央用铁链悬挂着Eos留下的遗物----水晶。</p><p>“我能感受到他的力量…平和，且强大…”Aera虔诚地将手放在胸口说道。<br/>“是啊…不可思议的力量。”Ardyn同意道，伸手试着再一次触摸水晶，指尖却感受到了轻微的刺痛。Ardyn皱着眉将手缩了回来，指尖上却没有任何的异样。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“哦…没事。Aera，那我就先回去了，明天我准备去城市周围再看看。”<br/>“好，等仪式结束我会传达神谕的。”<br/>Ardyn路过从进门开始就一言不发的Somnous，停顿了一下，终究没再说什么，径直回了房间。Somnous注视着兄长远去的背影，直到再也看不见为止。<br/>“Amicitia” Somnous轻声说出了一个名字，一个高壮的身影悄然出现在了他的身后，“...按计划…准备吧。”<br/>“是。”Amicitia停顿了一下，“您真的…下定决心了？”<br/>“如果可以…我也不希望走到这一步…”Somnous呢喃道，声音渐渐低沉了下去。<br/>身后的人影不再说什么，鞠了一躬，转身离开了。</p><p>众神之间的巴哈姆特注视着这一切，他清楚地看到Ardyn指尖和水晶接触的那一瞬间，有一丝黑烟冒了出来。然而因为黑烟太细，一瞬间就消散了，除了他没人看见。</p><p>神，沉默了。</p><p>黑暗的房间内，有人影隐没在阴影处。<br/>“...没错，我想成为王。”<br/>“只要他活着…这就是你的条件么。”<br/>“无所谓了，反正对你来说…只是用来操控命运的一根丝线吧。”<br/>“...我会遵守约定的，请您也…”</p><p>正在祈祷的Aera，额头上的汗水缓缓滑落。<br/>为什么…明明自己已经很集中精神了…为什么水晶没有回应，六神也没有回应…<br/>着急的女孩轻轻甩了甩头，再一次闭上眼进入冥想状态。<br/>神啊…如果听得到我的祈祷，请给予我回应，指引Eos大陆的人们吧。</p><p>这一次，水晶发出了炫目的光芒，时隔两年，沉默的水晶再一次发声，但听到答案的女孩脸上却露出了不可置信的神情。</p><p>结束了仪式的神巫缓缓从冰凉的大理石上站了起来，长时间的集中精神带来了些许恍惚的后遗症。</p><p>There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so. <br/>凡是无善无恶，思想决定了其性质。</p><p>是什么意思呢，为什么神谕给出的不是真王的名字，而是这样一句话…Aera思考着，慢慢像门口挪去。过于专注地女孩，没有留意到门口的人，直到一片阴影挡在了面前。</p><p>“神谕…说了什么吗？”<br/>错愕的Aera看到是Somnous后，以最快的速度重新组织了思绪，“Som啊，神谕的结果暂时要保密哦，之后我会宣布公开的时机。不过…你应该大致也知道结果了吧。”Aera给了Somnous一个完美的微笑。<br/>“你想说，天选之王是哥哥吗？”Somnous居高临下地看着瘦弱的神巫，不禁使Aera感受到了从未有过的压迫感。<br/>“没关系，我是来告诉你一件事…我将是路西斯王国的第一任国王，如果可以，神巫大人，我希望你可以将这个神谕告诉我的人民。”</p><p>Aera在房间内来回踱步。<br/>已经是第二，不，可能是第三天了。自己被Somnous关进这个黑暗的房间后什么消息都传不进来。</p><p>怎么会这样。<br/>Aera还不能从Somnuos的背叛中缓和过来。“如果您不能宣布正确的神谕的话，很遗憾我只能将您暂时隔离起来了。”Somnous说完，挥了挥手，从阴影中走出两个带兜帽的人，将Aera带入了现在所处的房间。</p><p>“我一定要出去，Ardyn…”Aera定了定神，敲响了房门，门无声地打开了。“我要见Somnous，相信他对我的决定一定会非常感兴趣。”<br/>门关上了。<br/>Aera掩饰住内心的焦虑，一声不吭地原地站着。<br/>许久，门又一次打开了。<br/>“国王大人在觐见大厅，我带您过去。”</p><p>Aera跟着守卫走出房间，来到长长的，幽暗的走道。</p><p>屏息，凝神。</p><p>空气中出现了凝结的水晶。</p><p>守卫觉察时，刚要回头，后脖却被重物击中，陷入了睡神的怀抱。<br/>Aera手上拿着神巫长矛，长长的舒了一口气。收起长矛后，撩起裙摆，向宫殿跑去。</p><p>走廊尽头的房间逐渐传来争执地声音，Aera加快了脚步。<br/>“…我去那个村子看过了，被你焚烧的焦骨里有怪物的…也有人类的！你就这样把他们都…”<br/>“…这个问题我们已经讨论过了！收起你的怜悯心吧！”<br/>“…我无意这个王位，你想我什么都可以让给你，唯有你这种对待人命的态度我坚决不会让步的！”<br/>Somnous拔出了佩剑“我不用你让，哥哥！我就是天选之王！”<br/>“我们一定要这样么！” Ardyn也召唤出了在遗迹中获得的血红色的无名之剑，迎击Somnous的剑刃。</p><p>两人以极为流畅的动作正面交剑。<br/>耀眼的火花飞散至四周，就像是以铁锤冶炼一块炙热的钢铁似的。<br/>两人至此各自退后，然后以纯熟的技巧交剑两次。<br/>之后两人再度退开，并在下一瞬间以电光石火般的动作向前进攻。<br/>（战斗描写来源：罗德斯岛战纪，帕恩 VS. 亚修拉姆）<br/>正在此时，Ardyn握剑的右手突然感到一阵痉挛，手背上出现一条黑色的雾气，并沿着手臂向上逐渐蔓延。<br/>Somnous没有错过这个破绽，一阵光芒过后，利剑穿透了Ardyn的右肩。<br/>Ardyn后退了两步，无力的右手垂下，滑落的剑消失在了空中。<br/>无心顾及手上的异样，Somous下一波攻势已到，Ardyn闭上眼。<br/>“不要！！”<br/>随着一阵惊呼，Ardyn脸上溅上了温热的液体。眼前是Aera逐渐跌落的身躯。</p><p>Ardyn抱住了柔软的、温热的身体，冰冷蔓延过了全身，眼前只剩下了黑暗…</p><p>Somnous握着剑，呆呆的站在一边。等到看到自己兄长的身躯发生了变化才逐渐醒过神。</p><p>眼前的人浑身环绕着黑色的雾气，裸露在外的皮肤逐渐都变成了黑色，原本黑白分明的眼眸被黑色和黄色取代-----一切都是尸骸化的特征！</p><p>Somnous拿起剑，准备刺向黑暗化了的兄长----</p><p>正在这时，身体突然僵硬-----</p><p>那一年在遗迹底部，身体被夺走的感觉----</p><p>“我来处理，等你醒来，履行路西斯家的责任。”<br/>脑海里只留下这样一句话后，意识逐渐远离了Somnous。</p><p>原本闭着眼的Somnous重新睁开了双眼，深色的眼眸中闪过一丝诡异的红光。<br/>巴哈姆特有一次降临在了Somnous的身躯里。</p><p>慢慢走向疯狂的，尸骸化的Ardyn，黑发人伸出手，空中瞬时出现了无数的锁链，锁链向Ardyn伸去，捆住了四肢。怀里Aera的身体像破败的布娃娃般倒在了地上。</p><p>巴哈姆特径直向Ardyn走去，看都不看倒在一边的Aera。</p><p>“我早说过了…就是怕…有一天，事情会变成这样…”无声地叹了口气，巴哈姆特轻抚上Ardyn的脸颊。在水晶和神的力量压制下，Ardyn恢复了人形，此时此刻像睡着了一般。</p><p>“…我该拿你怎么办呢。”巴哈姆特低声的说着。</p><p> </p><p>路西斯亡国成立，Somnous Lucis Caelum受到神的眷顾，成为第一任国王。<br/>历史记载上，抹去了Ardyn Lucis Caelum的存在。同时在王家流传的文献上，记载了神影岛的传说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 小番外-可能是关于世界的真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ardyn，<br/>还记得我跟你说过的，世界的真相：女神爱上了一个人类，并在那个人死后永久的离开这个星球的事么。<br/>其实，女神和那个人类，还留下过一丝血脉。<br/>流传至今，他的后人的姓氏中只保存下了中间名…<br/>“Lucis”<br/>这是这个世上，唯一能证明Eos女神存在过的证明。<br/>也就是你们这一族。<br/>这也是为什么你能秉承水晶之力，得到众神的认同，而且你们王族死后形灭神不灭的原因。</p><p>太危险了…<br/>这是能颠覆神的存在<br/>人类如果自己就是神，为什么还会需要别的神呢<br/>Eos啊，就让你的后人为这个星球的和平贡献自己最后的力量吧…<br/>为你创造的真正的孩子建立最牢固的权力吧！</p><p> </p><p>千年前的布局，<br/>毁掉了Ardyn和Somnous的兄弟之情<br/>拧碎了Lucis家族的最为坚固的血脉的纽带<br/>一个登上王位<br/>一个永锁黑暗<br/>为Lucis家族埋下隐忧</p><p>当帝国力量崛起之后<br/>适时放开神影岛的结界<br/>放出已经汇聚了所有黑暗的Ardyn</p><p>再选出真王---Noctis<br/>举Lucis家族千年积攒的力量<br/>毁灭另一个Lucis</p><p>Eos血脉从此断绝<br/>崛起的科技力量也不再<br/>黑暗散去<br/>唯剩下残存人类对神的跪拜和依仗</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>疼痛，疼痛…<br/>疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛，疼痛…</p><p>仿佛永远不会停止一般…</p><p>以为自己已经习惯了、麻木了</p><p>但过不了多久，那疼痛又活了过来<br/>像一头野兽一般，怎么都安抚不了</p><p>黑暗长的仿佛永远也不会结束….<br/>Ardyn昏昏沉沉闭上了眼。</p><p>不知过了多久</p><p>光…有光…好刺眼</p><p>随着铁链刺耳的声响，Ardyn摔落在了地上，但很快又被人架了起来。</p><p>时隔不知道多久，再次感受到了清澈冷冽的空气。</p><p>蹒跚着被搀扶着一步步挪动，Ardyn吃力的抬头打量了一下两边搀着他的人的样子：浑身包裹着装甲，看不见脸。</p><p>不太像…Lucis的人…会是谁呢……</p><p>此时，黑夜中有水晶的流光闪过，闪现出现了刺杀者的身影。<br/>“不能让艾达尔基姆离开神影岛！”</p><p>身体又一次重重地摔在了地上，对于接下来的记忆，Ardyn再次陷入了混乱。隐约中只看到血肉飞舞，浸润了月色。惨叫声混合着海浪拍打岸边的声音，渐渐淹没。</p><p>Ardyn无力地挥着双手，记忆中残留着自己仿佛变成怪物的些许印象，口中喃喃道：“不要…不要过来了…不要碰我…”</p><p>刺杀者无视了他的请求，刀刃砍过虚弱的身躯，代替鲜血喷涌而出的却是黑色的脓液。<br/>“…就这样，让我结束吧…”趴在冰冷的大地上，Ardyn渐渐阖起了双眼…</p><p>抽痛像毒蛇搬窜出，驱使着Ardyn痛苦的抽搐着，挥舞着双手。</p><p>一旁的刺杀者看到已经倒下的人站了起来，皱了皱眉，再次突袭而来。</p><p>近身时却被挡下了。暗杀者抬头，看见一双金黄的、好似尸骸般狰狞的眼睛。来不及挣脱，就感觉生命被抽离了，一瞬间就悄无声息的安静了下来。</p><p>Ardyn惊恐地看着自己的双手，脑海中被塞入了许多莫名其妙，不属于自己的记忆。<br/>“…这，这是什么…我究竟…”</p><p>黑暗降临，夺走了Ardyn最后的意识。<br/>一段日子后。</p><p>Ardyn躺在床上，反复看着自己的双手。<br/>被那个人带到这个国度已经有一段时间了。和温暖和熙的路西斯不同，北方冷冽的空气冻住了一切，连这个建筑物也是用冷冰冰的铁板建造的。尽管室内有充足的冷气，但是这种的确不是自己喜欢的风格。但令Ardyn感到恐惧的是，自己内心有一点点地向往这种冰冷。这种念头令自己不安，他迅速掐灭了这样的火苗，就像刻意遗忘离开神隐岛那天晚上所发生的的事情。</p><p>以及自己的未来。</p><p>虽然不知道自己为什么会被救，也不知道那人的目的是什么。但是就这样什么都不知道也挺好的。</p><p>“Aera… Som…”</p><p>呢呐着故人的名字，Ardyn又一次陷入了昏睡。</p><p>（略去被刺杀时和伊芙利特的战斗）<br/>Ardyn被伊芙利特抓在手心，情急之下，使用了尸骸之力。<br/>黑色在手中爆开，将伊芙利特侵蚀。随之而来的，是大量的记忆涌了过来。</p><p>“...原来，是…这样…竟然…这就是…世界的…”Ardyn收拢回双手，搂住了自己的肩膀。海量的信息使得他一时无法回神。<br/>“...所以…我一直以来…只是…Aera…Somnus…我们究竟…为了什么…啊啊啊啊啊啊！”<br/>巨大的力量震翻了刺客，Ardyn举起手，生命的力量随之被抽空，瞬间只剩下几具躯壳毫无生机地躺在地上。</p><p>“Verstael，我同意你的计划。”Ardyn缓缓抬起头，原本的双眸已经变成苍金色，黑色的液体顺着眼角缓缓滑落，在苍白的脸庞上割裂出一条痕迹，“不过，你的计划有点太慢了，路西斯…我会让他，在这一代就画上句号！”</p><p>路西斯庆国盛典…<br/>Ardyn站在高楼上眺望着整座王都，饶有兴趣地看着伊芙利特在街道上肆意破坏。<br/>“哎呀哎呀，这里以前可是河道和农田…真的是变了好多呢…喂喂，伊芙利特，你后面还有没，烧到…啊算了，你自由发挥吧…哦？这是护卫队么？来的可真是够快的…”Ardyn微笑着看着成群的生命在自己昔日的故乡上湮灭。“盛典日…亡国日…哈哈哈哈哈哈”Ardyn轻笑着，从楼上一跃而下，转眼间出现在了街道的另一头。</p><p>路西斯王宫中，Regis匆匆地走在中庭中，刚刚收到了大街上有敌人入侵的情报使他有些焦灼。突然前方闪现出一个身着士兵装备的人影，Regis皱了皱眉，抑制住焦虑，压低了声音呵斥道：“你在这里干什么？”</p><p>那人正是伪装了的Ardyn，只见他压了压帽檐，笑着迎了上去。Regis感到事情不对，“你是…”</p><p>砰-<br/>电光火石之间，两边的幻影剑对撞在了一起。</p><p>须臾后…</p><p>“哼，这么没用么？”Ardyn一脚踩在Regis身上，躺在地上的国王发出一声呻吟。<br/>“喂，我找Somnus，你是他子嗣吧？快把他叫出来！”<br/>躺在地上的痛苦地翻转着，并没有回答。Ardyn不由地冒出一股怒气，提脚踹了上去。<br/>几下，国王连呻吟声都发不出来，昏死了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正在这时，大地震动了起来。<br/>“切…终于出来了么…我亲爱的弟弟！”<br/>（略去和Somnus战斗场景）</p><p>击退了Somnus后，Ardyn提剑，准备向Regis刺去。瞬时，天色霎时暗了下来，一把巨剑从天而降，落在俩人之间。Ardyn回头，四周的空间已经变换了。</p><p>“你的命运是…散布黑暗…”<br/>（略去俩人对话，Ardyn选择反抗命运）</p><p>这样的回答似乎惹怒了巴哈姆特，一抬手，铁链出现，将Ardyn牢牢吊起在了空中。<br/>“哼，只会这样…”Ardyn的嘲讽还未完全说出口，就停滞在口中，因为他看见了一个熟悉的身影：Aera。</p><p>和记忆中的Aera似乎有些不同，眼前的人眼中没有如阳光般和煦的笑意，只有坚定和残忍。<br/>“Ae…”还来不及和昔日的故人打招呼，身体就传来剧痛。Ardyn不敢相信地看着刺透身体的长矛，下一秒又被拔出，再一次刺入体内。<br/>就这样，Area举着逆矛一下一下地刺进Ardyn的身体，Ardyn痛的头昏眼花，冷汗浸透了全部衣衫。他看着逆矛刺入身体，却诡异的不留下任何痕迹，却又丝毫不影响凶器带来的实质性痛苦。绝望中只听到一个声音：后悔么？这就是要反抗命运，反抗神的下场。</p><p>不断接受着利刃穿刺的Ardyn咬紧了牙关，用残存的意识呢喃着，支撑起自己剩下的唯一的意志：不…绝不屈服……</p><p>不知多久后，对面“人形”的Area终于停下手中的动作，束缚的铁链终于散去，失去了支撑的Ardyn倒在虚无的地面上，身体上的痛楚依然残留，一抽一抽的疼着。</p><p>“诸神和历代国王全都会为了真王尽心尽力，抵抗命运根本就是白费力气一切都是命中注定，只是人类无法察觉。人除了活在神的庇护下，没有别的选择。”</p><p>说完这段话的巴哈姆特沉默地站立了许久，看着倒在地上的红发青年。片刻后，终于转身准备离去。</p><p>“是你么…”<br/>巴哈姆特愣生生地停住了脚步。</p><p>“是你吧，鬼魂先生…”<br/>身后的Ardyn已经艰难地支撑着，从地上坐了起来，定定地看着巴哈姆特的身影。<br/>巴哈姆特保持着沉默，慢慢地转身，重新面对Ardyn。<br/>“...这次…又是什么时候？”<br/>“其实很早很早，我就应该开始怀疑的。只是万万没想到，也没敢去想，六神之一的巴哈姆特真的会屈尊…”被汗打湿地额发紧贴着额头，头上的习惯带着的帽子早不知道去了哪里。Ardyn抬头看着眼前的神明慢慢地说着。“伟大的巴哈姆特，先是借用我弟弟Somnus的身体和我一起冒险旅行…现在还是要依然躲在你的盔甲之下，不屑于让卑微的人类窥见真容么？”</p><p>对面人略带嘲讽的语调让巴哈姆特再一次陷入沉默，时间在这样的空间中感觉特别漫长。不知过了多久，巴哈姆特一步一步走向了Ardyn，在他面前停了下来。一阵光芒过后，Ardyn看见了一位解除了武装的，黑发黑眸的剑士出现在了自己面前。</p><p>“…”Ardyn歪了歪嘴角，无言地看着玩弄人类命运的神明。</p><p>“…聪慧如你，应当知道…反抗是没有意义的…”</p><p>“是啊，本来愚昧渺小的人类应该顺从神的安排，不过比较凑巧的是，我刚好知道一点点世界的真相。”Ardyn用手指比划了一下，“从伊芙利特那里，你知道，他不幸成为了我的…走狗？毕竟投入死亡怀抱的生物都属于我。”<br/>Ardyn耸了耸肩，继续说道：“没想到母神会爱上一个人类，哈哈哈哈哈哈，伟大的神明…所谓的神魔大战，不过是争风吃醋最后大打出手的结果，真是太好笑了….”<br/>巴哈姆特皱起了眉，看着对面充满嘲讽的青年，沉声说：“伊芙利特知道的…也并不是全部。”<br/>“哦？那剑神大人还有什么更高尚的版本么？”Ardyn收起笑容，露出了洗耳恭听的表情。<br/>“...母神，的确是爱上过一个人类。”巴哈姆特闭起眼，回忆起亘古的记忆</p><p>刚诞生的人类族群幼小、无力且软弱，对神来说微不足道的事情都足以变成灭族之灾。<br/>比猛兽，孱弱的躯体不堪一击；<br/>比神族，尚未开化的智力不足为道；<br/>比蝼蚁，没有苟延残喘永居黑暗的决心…<br/>没有神的庇佑，人类的任何挣扎和抵抗都是白费力气。</p><p>母神怜悯这个和自身有着相似外形的种族，命伊芙利特传递火种，将光明带入沉寂的黑暗，启蒙人类。</p><p>随后，时代兴替，人类逐渐掌握生产技能，学会剑术和魔法，善用星球的能量让白昼贯穿黑夜。</p><p>母神在观察这个世界时，看到了一个与众不同的灵魂，似乎天生就比周围的更为闪耀。习惯了永恒不变的神被这个人短暂且耀眼的光芒打破了平静，一切就如流传的故事一样，神化作人类的模样，来到那个人类身边，成为他的伙伴、爱人…</p><p>巴哈姆特顿了顿，继续说道：“然而，对于神来说，人类的一生，太过短暂。母神想过很多永生的方法，她要求、请求、恳求，最后甚至是乞求那个人类留在她身边…但最后那个人都拒绝了…”<br/>“那些办法里，不会就是包括了这个吧？”Ardyn挑了挑眉，示意了下尸骸化的手臂。<br/>“...的确包括了。”巴哈姆特的声音了透出一丝恼意。<br/>“呵，请继续。”<br/>“那个人死后不久，母神就离开了这个世界。之后的事情你也知道了，伊芙利特其实对母神一直…所以就迁怒了整个人类种族…”<br/>“果然是争风吃醋。”<br/>“但其实，我知道母神的离开并不是伤痛，其实是释怀…”<br/>这个出乎意料的答案引起了Ardyn的兴趣。</p><p>巴哈姆特回想起自己久远记忆中的片段…<br/>满头华发的老人躺在床上，呼吸微弱的维持着。由于有神的加护，在人类中他已是常人无法企及的高龄了，但仍挡不住死神前来的步伐。<br/>他微微睁开眼，对旁边的人说，不用再勉强自己维持这个样子陪我了…恢复你应有的样貌吧。<br/>同样满头白发布的老人露出哀伤的表情，轻轻点了点头。四周升起无数的水晶碎片折射出耀眼的光芒，过后，原来的位子上出现了绝世容颜的月光色头发的女子。<br/>“你还是一样美丽。”老人抚上女子的手，对方也紧紧握住了他的。老人发出一声叹息，“Eos…”<br/>“求你了…不要留下我…这是最后的机会了，只要你愿意…”女人留下了眼泪。<br/>“流逝的生命不能挽回…这个道理还是你告诉我的…我的一生一世对你来说，只是弹指一瞬，你可能觉得太不公平。”老人擦去女人眼角的眼泪，继续说道，“沧海一粟也可以是一生一世…一生，对我们来说也可以是对等的…”<br/>女子仍泪流不止，轻声呼唤着老人的名字，“纵使你不愿意留下，但我还是想给你一个承诺…倘若…倘若有一天，你闭起眼睛，我就不再看这个世界。”<br/>老人的眉眼舒展了开来，“...你还是那么任性啊…Eos”</p><p>“所以你说这个故事给我听，是想说明什么？”</p><p>“…你还不明白么？Ardyn…”剑神一步一步靠近依旧虚弱的红发人。Ardyn想要后退一步，却被一把抓住了手臂，又拉近了一点。Ardyn避无可避，对上巴哈姆特的眼神，说到，“你要我明白什么？”</p><p>巴哈姆特死死盯着Ardyn，突然间吻向了他，左手扒开Ardyn为了遮挡阳光，层层穿着的衣服之中，轻轻摩挲起来。Ardyn拼命挣扎，却被牢牢禁锢着，好不容易得以喘息，死死瞪着黑发人喊道，“巴哈姆特…你到底想要干什么…”</p><p>巴哈姆特轻抚着Ardyn略微红肿的唇，看着身处逆境，可却依旧一幅不认输的模样的Ardyn，说：“和你一同游历，并肩作战寻找水晶的时候，我就想过…如果这样的日子能够一直下去，也不错。但是身为神，我一直在控制自己的感情，只不过现在我不想压抑了！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>